


Injustice:Forever

by Southernpeach13



Series: Bryce Wayne Au [9]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Diana, Doll Bruce Wayne, F/F, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Mind Control, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Superman ending, concubine Bruce Wayne, slave Bruce, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Casualties that should not have happened. But it was okay know. They had brought her kids back. All of them. KNow Bryce can truly be happy with them.Bryce can know stay with them.Forever.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bryce Wayne Au [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818223
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Injustice:Forever

Kal-el looked down at Bryce’s almost broken body as she struggled to get back up. Watching as she managed to get back on her feet, the gold kryptonite blade in hand and tried to strike but was knocked to the ground roughly with a gust of wind blown from Kal. Bryce gripped her side, wincing as she felt her ribs had been broken. She hissed at the pressure she put to her side before looking back up at Kal walking up to to her, Diana soon landing beside him and following him.

Kal knelt down and caressed Bryce’s face in one hand and tilting her chin up to force her to look at the both of them.

“Please. You don’t have to do this. Neither of you.” She gently pleaded.

Hoping that deep down her old friends would see sense.

  
“I’m not letting Brainiac live to put. Earth at risk again.” Kal whispered.

Diana knelt beside Bryce and took her hand.

“Why can’t you see this is necessary Bryce. Kal and I are trying to create a perfect world. One where you can be safe, A world where your children can be safe. Why. Why must you fight us. Let us do this. So you can be happy. We promise once this is all and done. You’ll be happy again.”

“You know why. You both know why! Where does it end! The blood shed, the lives lost. The children gone. My children gone.” She snapped.

Her mind rushing to thoughts of Dick and Tim. Holding them as the life left them. Screaming and begging for them to come back to her. She could still feel their blood on her hands. No matter how much she scrubbed she felt it Diana pulled of Bryce’s cowl and brushed her wavy black hair behind her ear.

“Oh Bryce.” She whispered as she saw the dark knight tears fall down her face.

She pulled her old friend into a hug, pulling her from Kal’s grip. And held her close. The women now fully breaking down as she cried into the crook of Diana’s neck as the Amazon petted the back of her head and rocked her back and forth. Diana gave her partner a knowing look and he reached inside a hidden pocket. And pulled out a small syringe, walking up to Bryce’s sobbing form. 

He knelt to the ground and set the needle down for a moment and reached to rub Bryce’s shoulders from behind to comfort her and kissed the back of her head before grabbing the syringe once more, plunging it into her neck. Bryce cried out in surprise and tried to pull away but Diana held her firmly, shushing her gently until their Bat lost consciousness in her arms.

* * *

_Unknown amount of time later_

  
Kal and Diana entered their bedroom to see Bryce happily talking to her son Damian about their plans for the weekend, wearing an elegant black dress and a silver head piece on her head with three glowing circles centred in her forehead. A soft purple hue behind her dark blue eyes. Damian continued listening to his motherwith a sad look in his eyes as she listed off the different things they could bring and do for their picnic next weekend, Damian gave Diana and Kal a look of distain as he realized he was no longer alone with his her. He had not approved of the process to get his mother to see their way, but was still glad to have her back in some ways.

Damian smiled at his mother softly before giving her a firm hug and bidding her farewell without as much as a word to Kal and Diana.

As Damian slammed the door shut Diana walked up to Bryce and sat behind her and ran her fingers through her now long black hair and kissed the back of her neck, her kisses trailing down to her back that remained uncovered as Kal came to over and began to undress her. Once her dress was removed Diana made Bryce face her so she could kiss her.

The kiss started out gentle, slowly becoming more intense as Kal watched from the other side of the bed. Diana caressing her face before laying Bryce down on the bed and began to rub her clit slowly before spreading her legs and began to eat her out, placing her tongue flatly on her cunt and licking her gently. A soft whimper escaping her as her hazy eyes rolled to the back of her head before gasping loudly as Diana began to eat her out roughly. Her light blue eyes watching as Bryce became a whimpering mess as Diana began to finger her. Bryce began to arch her back, her orgasm coming close. Diana moved so that she could kiss Bryce once more as she added another finger into Bryce’s wet cunt. 

Bryce began to thrash around as her orgasm got closer within reach, crying out in pleasure as Diana fingered her to climax. Bryce screamed in Diana’s mouth as she began to orgasm, her legs trembling as she did. Coming all over Diana’s hand.

Diana lifted herself up looked at Bryce’s trembling body. The former dark knight smiling happily as her body trembled from her orgasm.

Kal made is way over to Bryce his cock in hand as he slowly entered her.

Diana sat down on Bryce’s face so their lover could return the favor. Dina leaned back in against her hands placed firmly on the bed, gasping as Bryce at her out happily as Kal fucked her.

“Good girl,Bryce.”

Diana gasped as she continued to eat her out. Her licks and kisses growing more intense as Kal began to fuck her harder and faster. Diana grabbed Bryce’s hair and held her firmly to her cunt as Kal grabbed her hips and fucked her harder. Diana watching as Kal fucks her watching as Bryce’s stomach bulge from his large cock. Diana rode Bryce’s face with more determination, biting her lip as she watched Kal become rougher. Diana threw her head back shoving Bryce’s face into her cunt even deeper as she came all over face.   
  
“Good girl.” She gasped, gripping her hair hair tighter

“Good fucking girl.” Diana hissed as Bryce cleaned her off with her tongue only for her to start screaming in her cunt as Kal fucked her harder.

Diana moaned at the vibrations of Bryce’s cries As Kal began to reaching his own orgasm. 

“I love you Bryce! Diana! I love you both, So. Fucking. Much”Kal groaned out os he punctured Bryce’s womb roughly with his last three words before coming inside her.

Diana and Kal watched as Kal’s cum inflated Byced once flat belly as said women orgasmed once more. Kal pulled out of Bryce and kissed Diana before they both cuddled next to the human woman. Bryce had fainted after her second orgasm.   
Kal and Diana cuddling into Bryce .

The same thought going through the two rulers head. They had kept their promise to her. She was happy, she was safe and so where her children.They couldn’t wait for Dick and Tim minds to settle back to normal from the pit, They had been trying to bring them back after her two sons had been killed.

Casualties that should not have happened. But it was okay know. They had brought her kids back. All of them. Now Bryce can truly be happy with them.

Bryce can know stay with them.

 _Forever_.


End file.
